


Memories

by AstroMaiden



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroMaiden/pseuds/AstroMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds out Harry is alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_offended (infinityonmeme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityonmeme/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

Eggsy dashed through the bustling halls of the Kingsman Agency, swiftly dodging other agents making their way in the opposite direction.

_Harry…_

__

_Harry…_

__

_Harry…_

Eggsy was breathing hard, running faster and faster, his emotions in overdrive.

_Harry…_

__

Months had past since Harry’s murder at the church, or so he had thought during those coming months.

He braved whatever came at him, occupying himself with mission after mission. But when the sun went down, and the darkness surrounded him, nightmares plagued his dreams.

He would always wake up with tears rolling down his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to embraced by his former mentor, for Harry to shoo away his biggest fears.

That’s when Eggsy had realized, he had fallen in love with a deadman.

Finally coming to a halt in front of the hospital door, his breathing was heavy, thoughts racing.

_Does Harry even remember me?_

__

_What if he’s hurt beyond repair?_

__

_What if…_

For the first time in a long time, Eggsy hesitated.

His hand was stuck hovering above the doorknob, body tense, the air suffocating.

Eggsy’s eyes were focused on the doorknob, his head pounding.  

Was he ready to face the man he presumed dead? The man who makes his heart clench painfully? The man he had grown to love in his absence?

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when the door swung open. Quickly lifting his head he was met with Merlin.

“Ah, I knew I felt someone at the door” said Merlin calmly.

Eggsy on the other hand was a wreck. Shaking, mouth agap, he ignored Merlin and instead snapped his head towards the hospital bed where Harry Hart was sitting up.

“It’s good to see you Eggsy.”

That’s all it took.

Eggsy spun around frantically, running straight out of the door.

Just like he did when running towards the man he loved so much only mere minutes ago, he ran away.

Away from his mentor

Away from the man who saved him

Away from the one person who made him feel safe

Eggsy kept running and running not stopping until  he got to the shuttle. He felt himself reaching his limit.

Once inside, he let out a shaky breath, pressing the necessary buttons to get him home.

During the ride, he felt his shoulders drop slightly as he let a couple of stray tears fall.

This was nothing like him, he didn't usually act like this,why now?

Because the man you love just appeared in front of your eyes after being shot months ago.

His mind tried to justify his actions as he got into a cab.

The ride home was silent as he contemplated, even with how much he regretted his actions, going back would pain him too much. Also he would have to return soon enough to go on another mission.

He got out of the cab and looked up to his second story apartment.

Maybe a little family time would clear his thoughts.

_**3 days later…** _

Eggsy had been called in for another mission, and he was glad about it. During the past 3 days his thoughts were only of Harry and his condition.

Roxy had contacted him too, but avoided the subject much to his relief.

As he suited up, and fixed his tie, he tried not to think of what would happen if he saw Harry again.

Only as he walked out towards his personal cab ready to make its way towards the Kingsman HQ, his mind led exactly to that.

**  
**  


The trip took no time at all and before Eggsy knew it he was stepping out of the shuttle. Eggsy glided through the halls in his confident manner concealing his inner worries. He made it towards Merlin’s office. When he opened the sleek door, Merlin and Roxy were already sat, chatting away.

Noticing his entrance Merlin smiled.

“Eggsy, you’re finally here!” Merlin said.

Roxy turned and shot Eggsy a grin.

“Good to see you”

Eggsy returned a smile.

Taking  a seat next to Roxy, Merlin explained the mission, assigning Roxy and Eggsy their roles. It was fairly simple, besides the part where they had to rescue the daughter of a wealthy CEO from the clutches of the Japanese Yakuza.

Then again, this was Kingsman when was anything simple.

After their meeting, Eggsy and Roxy stood up, ready to leave. Roxy made her way out of the room, while Merlin made a move to stop Eggsy, but quickly retracted his hand.

It could wait till after the mission.

The two agents walked away from the office silently until they reached the helicopter pad.

Roxy gave Eggsy a sideways glance, a smirk etched onto her face.

 

“Let’s do this”

**  
**  
  
  


Holding the daughter of the CEO in his arms, Eggsy bounded through the hallway towards their escape helicopter. The young girl had tears running down her cheeks, frightened from being in such a dark room for so long. However she knew not to wail or make a sound, but suddenly she let out a shriek. Snapping his head forward he came to a halt infront of a gun wielding Yakuza member.  He sneered something in Japanese, which Eggsy roughly understood as “Give the girl to me”.

Eggsy, having lost his gun earlier on, was left weaponless.

However before he could react to the gunman’s orders, Roxy appeared from the conjoining hallway swiftly shooting the gunman in head with precision.

Eggsy’s eyes went wide as the gunman’s head snapped back from the force of the shot.

Eggsy’s mind raced back towards that day infront of the church.

Harry’s head snapping back, his body falling back with a loud thump, his lifeless corpse lying alone on the ground.

“Eggsy!”

He snapped back to his senses.

Roxy seemed to notice his thoughts but paid no mind instead motioning him to follow her, down the corridor she came from.

Eggsy temporarily tried to forget the haunting images, and carry on with mission.

With the small japanese girl having her head hiding in the crook of his neck. Roxy provided the protection needed for the three of them until they made their escape inside the small jet.

**  
**  
  


They had been flying for a while now, after dropping of the child with the japanese branch and staying the night.

Roxy looked up at Eggsy who still seemed shaken. The horrible images returned, and his dreams were a continuous loop of the day Harry had “died”.

Sighing Roxy tapped his leg, coming up with the best way to try to rid the disturbing imagery from Eggsy’s mind.

“ Harry… Harry’s alive Eggsy”

Eggsy froze.

_Harry was alive._

Harry would be there when he returned.

Harry is still here.

Eggsy let his tense shoulders fall as he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Closing his eyes, he occupied himself with the moments he spent with Harry before the incident.

**  
**  


It was in the early hours of the morning when they reached HQ once again.  Eggsy knew he would have to wait till morning to see Harry, but that was okay.

He and Roxy stepped out of the jet, and walked across the headquarters towards the office, where Merlin sent them off saying, it was too late, or too early, to be giving a detailed report. He would call the both of them at a more suitable time, trusting their minds wouldn’t forget any details.

He and Roxy went their separate ways, both eager to get to the comfort of their own home.

**  
**  


In was even later when Eggsy finally made it.

He didn’t want to wake up his mother and Daisy by striding in so early in the morning. So he went to the one other place where he knew where he could fall asleep, even for a bit.

Harry’s home.

Eggsy had a spare key, which he used not too often. He never wanted to disrupt the order of Harry’s home, and going into certain rooms sent him into panic.

When he opened the door, he realized the lights were on, and there standing  not too far from him was Harry Hart, awaiting his arrival.

“Good morning Eggsy”

Eggsy felt his mind stir up horrible memories before Roxy’s words resounded through his ears.

Harry’s alive

Yes, Harry’s alive and breathing, he is not dead, he is not lying in front of the church, no, Harry was here, staring at him, giving Eggsy a calm smile.

“Close the door Eggsy, it's a bit chilly outside.” Harry said calmly.

Eggsy kicked the door, effectively shutting it, then without a second thought ran towards Harry, engulfing him in a hug. Placing his head on the older man’s shoulder he let out small sob, letting unshed tears from the many months of Harry’s absence fall.

Harry wasn’t even taken aback as Merlin had told him about Eggsy having nightmares and moments of panic. Harry wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him tight as Eggsy’s small sobs continued.

“Please don’t ever leave m-me”

“I don’t want to be alone again”

“Stay please…”

Words Eggsy wanted to speak to Harry spilled out through his crying. Harry replied to them all, speaking soft words into the shorter boys ear. This went on until the three words Eggsy had wanted desperately Harry to hear finally came out.

“I love you”

Harry stayed silent. Eggsy continued.

“ I love you so so much, please, s-stay”

Eggsy continued on telling the man he loved, how he felt, feeling a small weight being lifted off.

Harry contemplated his choices, and realized, there wasn’t any use running from it anymore, he already almost lost his chance to tell the boy, he wasn't  going to miss it.

Harry pulled Eggsy’s head out of the crook of his neck, and gently holding the younger man’s face in front of his, he lightly kissed him.

His lips pressed softly against Eggsy’s sweet lips. Eggsy made no sign of displeasure, so Harry continued, kissing Eggsy again and again.

The kisses were so sweet and luxurious, Eggsy felt his whole body lean against Harry’s, melting against him.

Finally pulling away, the two stared into each other’s eyes.

“ I will never ever leave you again Eggsy, never”

The pain and horrible memories that plagued Eggsy dissipated.

Harry was back, and he was his.

 


End file.
